An Unexpected Occupant
by Hichi-Lover77
Summary: When Rukia tries to get Ichigo to snap out of his defeat by the arrancar, Ulquirra and Yami, she accidentally stumbles into Ichigo's inner world and finds something utterly terrifying. NO YAOI! NO RAPE! slight hichi/ruki plz review!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: hi peoples

AUTHORS NOTE: hi peoples! Hichi-Lover77 here! Just the normal stuff, I don't own Bleach, or anything related to it.

Plz comment!

--

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo stuttered at his long seen friend as she hopped down from the window, "what're you doing here!" he was already shocked that Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto and Toshiro had come, but now that Rukia was here, he was practically speechless.

"Rukia-" He was cutoff by a midget fist to the face and fell back into Renji's muscular arms.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ichigo hollered and was cut off again by more vicious punching from the chibi, "COME WITH ME!" Rukia ordered as she dragged his soul reaper soul from his injured body. "Psh." Renji scoffed, "He could use a good ass-whooping," he said with a frown on his face, "I mean did you see the look on his face?"

"Rukia, would you mind telling me where were going?" Ichigo said as he easily jumped from roof to roof in his shinigami form with Rukia on his back. "Shut up," she said impassively, looking at her cell phone, "Just keep going." He followed her directions for a few minutes until reaching a small park-like area between a few buildings.

UUUUAAAARARRHHAHHHHH!!

The hollow below cried, "Ore, a hollow?" Ichigo managed, and then-"GO GET HIM!" Rukia boomed and kicked him into the clearing. "UUUAAHHH!" Ichigo screamed until he hit the ground rather ungracefully. Ichigo glared at Rukia for a split second before returning to reality and dodging the weak hollow just in time.

Ichigo continued to dodge and dive, refusing to touch Zangetsu, refusing to hand himself over. "What's wrong, Ichigo!" Rukia called from her high pedestal, "A weak hollow like this should be nothing for you!"

"Shut UP!" Ichigo hollered back, and continued to dodge.

"Why do you not attack?! Is it because you're afraid!? Are you scared you won't be able to protect anyone? That you're too weak?" Rukia said, superiority oozing from her voice, "Or is it that hollow inside of you?"

Ichigo froze for a second, and swung his head around to gawk at her. How could she know? "Yes, Ichigo," Rukia said, a little more quietly, "I know. But the Ichigo I know wouldn't give up that easily! The Ichigo I know would stick his chest out in defiance! So you've got an inner hollow? So WHAT! If it's strong, get stronger! That's what the Ichigo I know would do!"

Ichigo glared yet again and reached for Zangetsu, but when his fingers barely grazed it's hilt, black eyes with terrifying yellow irises came into mind along with a blood curling laugh. Ichigo instantly released the hilt, much to Rukia's dismay. Just as Rukia was about to give another lecture to her orange-haired companion, a zanpaktou burst through the bone-like hollow mask, causing the hollow itself to dissipate. The local shinigami, a weird dude with an afro, was responsible. Rukia wanted to be mad at him, but there was no reason, he was only doing his job. The afro-shinigami waked a friendly smile in their direction and hopped away via the rooftops.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia fumed, jumping down to where he was, her inferior height even more noticeable. She gave a violent jab to his chest, "What's WRONG with you! WHY did you hesitate?!" You could almost FEEL the fury radiating from her tiny body. Even more infuriated with his only response of glaring away, she continued to rant, "It's NOT THAT HARD, Ichigo!" Rukia practically spat in hiss face, "You just grab Zangetsu," she reached around Ichigo and grabbed said zanpaktou's hilt, "Rukia- STOP!!" Ichigo said, panic suddenly filling him, "and-" Rukia cut herself off as her eyes went blank and she tumbled into a dark deep tunnel.

"Ooooohh" Rukia groaned as she sat up rubbing her head, "What happened?" she thought aloud. She looked around casually, them frantically as she couldn't recognize where the hell she was. Even more frantic she realized she couldn't sense anyone's spirit energy. Except… was that Ichigo's? If it was, it would only make sense, if she had been sucked into this strange world, no doubt he would be too. She got up and dusted herself off, realizing she was in her shinigami outfit. _So this must be a spiritual world_, she thought to herself as she wandered in the direction of Ichigo's spirit energy. As she walked on, she noted her environment; blue. That was the best way to describe it; a sideways blue city_. Could this possibly Ichigo's inner world_? She thought, turning a corner, getting ever closer to his reiatsu. She stopped. Rukia's eyes narrowed as the source of "Ichigo's" reiatsu came into view. She walked very slowly and even more quietly towards the pale silver-haired boy slumped against a wall, his powdery hair concealing his face in shadows.

Rukia inched even closer, hand forwardly extended, almost touching the pale cheek. "I-Ichigo...?" she asked in a small voice, "Is that… you?" All of a sudden, the black nailed hand shot up and grabbed Rukia's hand, his face a breaths width from her own. His golden eyes narrowed and his dark grin widened as Rukia's gasp was caught in her throat, and he whispered, "Gotcha" Rukia's eyes widened and then closed as she tried desperately to pull away. "Aaw," The albino Ichigo look alike cooed as he stood up, "I know I'm not Ichigo, Rukia-chan" He said in a sing-song voice, "But I'm not THAT bad, ya know" he pulled Rukia's arm up, leaving her feet dangling and her eyes at his level, "In fact," He said, his grin pulling even wider, "I'm sure if you gave me a chance, ya'd like me even more…"he put her down, kissed er lightly on the hand, which he then released.

Despite the growing need to turn and shunpo so far away it's not even funny, Rukia adopted her "Kuchiki" face and said, "I can tell you aren't Ichigo, so I feel inclined to ask- who or what are you." The pale Ichigo's grin faltered a little, "I know enough about you to know when you're being difficult, Rukia-chan. Lighten up a bit, already." Rukia took the advice, … "I asked WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! ANSWER THE QUESTION, DAMNIT!!" The pale boy blinked in surprise, "Well, now that I can see that ya've, er, 'lightened up', I guess I can let ya know who I am." All of a sudden he shunpo'd to the edge of the building, "but ya'll have teh catch me first!" and he jumped off the edge and began running on the building right below, his strange laugh echoing after him.

Rukia fell to her knees, _What immense spiritual pressure!_, she thought to herself, gasping for air. She looked at her hands; they were shaking. Whatever the boy was, he was a natural thing to fear, seeing as she did it unconsciously. Then she looked up, strait into those terrifying black and gold eyes. This time, Rukia did scream, and after doing so, fell back. The boy was bending over, to meet her eyes, his hands behind his back and his grin, replaced by a frown. "I thought ya wanted to know more about me, Rukia-chan" he said, completely normal now, if you call normal echoy and bone-chilling. The boy sighed then straightened up, "Fine, I'll tell ya anyways. I'm Ichigo's hollow, and ya may address me as Hichigo-_sama_." Hichigo said as he stared fiercly into Rukia's fearful eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: wow, guys

Authors note: wow, guys! Hichi-Lover77 here! Thanx for all the awesome reviews! I was amazed when I checked my email! I've never had so many reviews! I'll stop stalling now, and give y'all what u want!

HERE'S CHAPPY TWO!

--

Hichigo smirked as he gazed into Rukia's fear stricken eyes, loving her fear with every particle of his being. It's no wonder the king of this world had feelings for her…

"Hehehehe," Hichigo laughed in his bone-chilling echo-laugh, "What's wrong, Rukia-chan? Hollow got yer tongue?" Rukia shook her head, fear still echoed in her eyes. She stumbled up, eyes still locked to his own ebony wonders, and stumbled as far away as possible and a quickly as possible.

Hichigo watched her run, and chuckled to himself, "She really should lighten up," he muttered to himself, "It's not like I was gonna hurt her or anything." His smile widened, "not that that wouldn't be fun." He added as a second thought.

Two buildings away was as far as Rukia could get in her frenzied state. "Wh-what was that…?" Rukia thought aloud, "I've never been so scared in my life… and I've been face to face with the freaking Sokyoku!" Rukia looked around the corner, to where she was standing earlier, "Good," she breathed, "No sign of him." She turned around to lean against the building in relief, but was shocked to see the 6-foot smirking hollow a breaths width from her own face. She gasped, and slid down, eyes shut tight in expectance of what was coming. But… what was coming? She peeked one eye open, then both and blinked. He was…gone? Or was he ever there in the first place? _Not good_, Rukia thought to herself, He's got me so shaken_, I'm beginning to hallucinate_!

Now away from the suffocating reiatsu of Hichigo, Rukia straitened up as she noticed something she hadn't before; there were 2 of Ichigo's reiatsu's! One was, of course, his crazy inner hollow. Rukia shivered; she would never give Ichigo crap about being too weak to beat his Hollow. She could hardly bear to imagine what he was going through with this, this _thing_ inside him. And the other? Her eyes widened, it might actually be Ichigo this time! If anyone could beat the terrifying albino, it was him! Rukia stood up and started to shunpo towards "Ichigo's" reiatsu.

Hichigo raised his head and watched Rukia shunpo across the buildings, surely in a beeline for THAT place. His eyes widened, and then narrowed. He managed a "psh," As he shunpo'd twice as fast to THAT place.

_I'm almost there_! Rukia thought as she finally saw her destination; this strange, blue world's largest skyscraper. He has to be there!_ Maybe Ichigo will know a way out of here, and away from his creepy alter-ego!_ Rukia continued to run, and stopped dead as she felt the hollow's reiatsu right next to Ichigo's. She thanked her lucky stars that she was small enough to hide in the window panes as she did so. Rukia peeked out just a little to be able to see what Hichigo was doing.

--

MEANWHILE IN THE NORMAL WORLD

"Rukia, RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled as he shook her lifeless body, "WAKE UP, DAMNIT!" He took the glove that removes your spirit from her hand and gently removed her own, placing her soul gently in his lap. "Come on, Rukia! You can't give up! What's wrong? What can I do?!" Ichigo was close to tears as he gently shook her, trying desperately to pull her from her deep slumber, but then- "Heh, heh, well," Ichigo stiffened as his chocolate eyes widened, "looks like ya finally killed her, eh, partner?" Ichigo instantly angered, "Go away! You BASTARD! YOU did this, didn't you?! Give her back!"

His hollow merely chuckled darkly, "I don't know what yer talkin about, partner, YOU'RE the one who killed her, and it's your entire fault! If ya hadn't been a scaredy cat and let me fight that hollow, Rukia-chan wouldn't have been smothered by my spirit pressure building up behind you!" Ichigo's eyes went wider and he held a hand up to his face, horrified with himself. "M-my God… I- I killed her…"

"RUKIA!!" Ichigo jumped as he heard Renji's voice behind him, "ICHIGO, YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!" Ichigo looked up at Renji, the horror of what he thought he did still on his face. "Ichigo… you? To… Rukia? But how? WHY!? WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" Renji had Ichigo by the collar now, ignoring the dead look on his face, he started throwing punches, the sound of Ichigo's jaw crunching was not satisfying enough, so he grabbed Ichigo's soul reaper badge from his pocket (which he stole from Ichigo's body back in the classroom) and burst forth in his shinigami form. "HOWL, ZABIMARU!" and the battle commenced…

--

ANOTHER MEANWHILE! BACK IN ICHIGO'S INNER WORLD

Rukia gasped quietly as she heard, "It's your fault!" and "You killed your best friend! Yer becoming more hollow-like already, partner!" spouting from Hichigo's mouth and into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo's face contorted in emotional pain and thunder boomed as clouds started to gather. It was then Rukia noticed that the window she was sitting in had a moving reflection. She looked closer and saw the outside world. Rukia gasped yet again as she saw her own lifeless bodies (gigai and shinigami) and as she saw Renji beating the crap out of a dead-looking Ichigo. Rukia shook her head as tears started to form,_ stupid Renji!_ She thought, _I'm not really dead! Leave Ichigo alone!_

Rukia looked up as a response to the increasing rain, then over to Ichigo and Hichigo and caught, "Good, now switch out with me! There's no need to live if you can't have yer precious Rukia-chan, right? So let _me _live! Let me fight him, let me kill him!" Rukia glared and suddenly, she had the resolve to bury her fear and she ran up to the two ridiculously tall guys and tried to shove Hichigo away, only to be knocked down herself, discovering he was like a marble statue. I guess her resolve got knocked when she fell, because a fresh wave of fear rose and showed itself in her eyes, causing the hollow to smirk triumphantly. "Well, Rukia-chan, seems like ya finally decided to join the party!" he grabbed her arms quick as lightning and lifted her up to eye-level, "Now that Ichigo thinks yer dead, he'll give up on life like the pathetic weakling he is, and his power and body will be mine!" He laughed a high, maniacal, bloodcurdling laugh that resonated through the rain.

Rukia struggled against his iron-hard grasp, and even kicked his marble-like chest all in a desperate attempt to get away. Oh, and save Ichigo. Yes. Saving Ichigo… let's go with that. Hichigo moved over to the needle point at the top of the skyscraper, ignoring Rukia's futile attempts at escape, and tied her wrists and ankles to it, preventing her from falling.

"Now," Hichigo mused, "Where were we, partner?" He walked casually towards him, "Oh, yeah!" he grinned, pulling his white Zangetsu from it's black wrappings, "It's time to fight the monkey-sword redhead." Hichigo thrust he white zanpaktou through Ichigo's chest, but instead of blood, a white bone-like substance flooding from Ichigo's tear ducts, nose, and mouth, forming a hollow mask over the left side of his face. Rukia yelped at the sudden outburst, and looked towards a window, trying to see what was going on out in the real world. Her eyes widened as Renji's did at the sight of the mask forming on Ichigo's face.

"Now," Hichigo said with Ichigo's outside voice as an echo, "It's time for ya to die."

--

Thanks for all the support, guys! Honestly, I wasn't even going to write a second chapter, let alone a third! It's all thanks to you ppl, the ones who added it to your favorites and the ones who commented. I hope you liked this chapter enough to wait for the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey guys! HichiLover77 here! I was in a really good mood after Christmas Eve with my very merry family and I figured, "omg, its been almost a year since ive updated this story!" so merry Christmas! It's the third and last chappie!

CHAPPIE 3:

************************************************************************

Rukia futilely pulled against her ties as tears started forming at the corner of her eye. This hollow was emotionally wrecking Ichigo while Renji was physically destroying him from the outside. Why wasn't he putting up a fight?

"come on, aibou, switch already," Hichigo purred maliciously into Ichigo's ear, "this is the same stubbornness that killed her in the first place!" tears began to form at Ichigo eyes which caused the hollow's ever-growing grin to stretch even wider.

"why!?" Rukia thought to herself as Ichigo started becoming paler, and his shinigami robes started to turn white, "why is it Ichigo can hear that evil monster?! Isn't Ichigo out there getting the crap beat out of him by Renji? Or is it that this is merely the spiritual representation of the real Ichigo who was portrayed outside?" then a thought hit her and her heart stopped for a beat, "what happens if that spiritual representation turns into the hollow?" Her panicked eyes looked around for something, ANY thing, to cut the rope with, when they were caught by the reflection of one of the windows, and gasped at the outside world. Renji was staring wide eyed at Ichigo, whose face had… had a portion of a hollow mask on it. "You MONSTER! Is this what killed Rukia?! You should have controlled it! DAMN IT ALL! HOWL!" Rukia was shocked by the mask on his face and looked over to the representation, and already half of the face looked like the albino monster.

Wait a second, Rukia thought, if Ichigo can hear him, why cant he hear me? Then, because it couldn't hurt her chances, she thought, she took a huge breath and shouted, "ICHIGOOOOOOO! YOU BAKAAAAAAA! I'M ALIVE! FIGHT THAT LOSER OFF! ONLY YOU CAN DO IT!" Ichigo's spiritual representation's eyes shot open and the whole inner world shook.

************************************************************************

MEANWHILE ON THE OUTISIDE

Swords clash and a wide eyed Renji tried to the very best of his ability to dodge the spastic attacks thrown by the half-masked, madly cackling Ichigo. "THAT'S RIGHT!" the monster in Ichigo's clothing yowled, "I KILLED HER! AND SOON THE POWERS OF THIS WEAK-MINDED MORON WILL BE MINE AND THE FIRST THING I'LL DO IS KILL EVERYSINGLE ONE OF ICHIGOS FRIENDS! HAHAHAHAHAHA~!" and with that he threw Zangetsu by the hilt-wrap, missing Renji's head by a hair's breadth. Again and again the sword barely missed Renji who was frantically, and barely dodging each one until, with a sickening crunch, and a rather loud shriek from the redhead, his shoulder was pinned to a building by the ridiculously huge sword. The not-Ichigo walked nonchalantly towards the pinned shinigami with what could only be described as evil deviousness and grabbed zangetsu's handle and slowly twisted, its cruel grin widening even further when Renji's pained cry hit his ears. Its golden eyes looked strait into the redheads with the full intent to pull the blade through his heart, but suddenly the saffron eyes widened and he let out an ear-slitting screech and fell over, and the mask deteriorated. When he fell, the blade was pulled roughly, and painfully, very, very, painfully from the shinigami's shoulder and he fell to his knees with a scream. Renji tore the end of his sleeve and tied it tight above his wound, hoping to stop the blood spill. After treating his own wound, he went over to his wounded friend, whom he was no longer mad at, for the inner hollow had confessed to the murder and flipped him over to treat any wound he may have.

BACK IN THE INNER WORLD

Rukia watched Hichigo and Ichigo fight fist to fist helplessly as she struggled against the ropes. Finally her right hand slipped out and she fumbled with the knot holding her left hand there. "yer weak, king, and yah always will be! Just give me control! I, at least can enjoy slaughtering the people!" Hichigo yelled gleefully at the fuming carrot-top. "YOU BASTARD! GIVE HER BACK!" Ichigo yelled, red in the face.

"Ichigo! Over here!" Rukia took the opportunity to take the REAL Ichigo's attention. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but did she care? HELL NO!

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted, tears of joy forming at the corner of his eyes, then back to normal in a second as he barely dodged a lethal punch from the hollow. Ichigo did a run and roll over to where the pure white zanpaktou was and threw it towards Rukia, who promptly cut the chafing ropes.

"psh," the hollow frowned and shunpo'd a couple steps back "fine king, you win. You get the girl, you get the body, and I remain the horse, but don't forget, I can still at any moment turn around and buck ya off, don't yeh ever forget!" and in a explosion of white reiatsu, he vanished.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo asked, as he shunpo'd up next to her.

"yeah, I think I'm fine… A little confused, but okay." She replied. "I only want to know how to get out of here, now." She looked up at him, a grateful, but somewhat tired smile on her lips.

Ichigo smiled back and took her hand, "all you have to do is jump." He said and he jumped, still hand in hand with her.

BACK IN THE OUTSIDE WORLD

"Ugh…" Rukia groaned and sat up, glad to be bak in her real body. Dizzy, but glad. "RUKIA!" Rukia tensed and closed one eye; Renji had yelled right into her ear. "Renji," she said calmly, "I'm very grateful for your concern, but PLEASE! Do NOT yell in my ear!" silent tears started to flow down his cheeks, "I-I thought you were dead…" Rukia's eyes softened and she said, "Well, I'm not, so… you can stop worrying…okay?" Renji engulfed the midget in a huge hug, which was soon torn apart by a now-conscious Ichigo. "Ichigo!" Renji stood up, "How did- what did- why did-! Oh, never mind. So long as Rukia is safe and- wait. Will that thing come back? Is there even the slightest iota of a chance that it could come back and hurt her?" they both looked at him, "No." Ichigo said in a completely unconvincing voice, "Not for long, at least. Tomorrow, I'll go see the vaizard, and demand their help." Renji frowned, but nonetheless said, "Fine. If it's one day, I can deal with it. I'm not happy about it, but I can deal with it."

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Aw, I was hoping I could sleep in your closet like I used to. I even brought some things to make it a little more comfy…" Rukia said a little sadly when Ichigo told her she would share the room with his sisters.

"Don't be stupid, Rukia, I can't let you sleep in my closet! I'd never hear the end of it from my dad if he found out."

"Alright, alright, I guess I can get to know your sisters."

THAT NIGHT

"G'night, Rukia!" Yuzu and Karin said together.

"Good night." Rukia replied. As soon as she heard the light snoring of Mr. Kurosaki in the next room over, Rukia got up and climbed to the roof. How could she sleep? She had nearly been killed by Ichigo's alter hollow ego. Could YOU sleep? She shivered, the memory of the monster was so vivid in her mind, she could swear that she felt his reiatsu still. Wait… it wasn't an illusion… Rukia turned shot her head around just in time to see the pure white zanpaktou swing down and hear the bone-chilling cackle.

Hollow Rukia opened her eyes and grinned, it was about time Hichi set her free.

The END! Sorry it took so long to update, guys, I had a lot of stuff going on! Anyway, I hope you like the ending of the unexpected occupant, (I kinda made it up as I went along…) anyways! Happy holidays!


	4. NOTICE

YO

Hichi_Lover77 here!

You guys are all really amazing for leaving so many great reviews! I don't know what to say… *sniff sniff*

I cant tell you how many messages I got telling to either update or write a sequel, but to be honest, I wouldn't know what to write!

I'll see if I can make a sequel or just a completely different story, because writing about Hollow Rukia doesn't much appeal to me.

My writing really has gotten better from the time I wrote this story, so I hope you will enjoy the next one even more!

I'll be gone most of the summer, but im letting all y'all know there will be a new story and it will be completely up to date with the manga

(hichi with horns, KYA!)

Sorry, fangirl moment, haha

So ya

That's it, didn't want to leave y'all hanging


End file.
